metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brizgee
HUD Scan Why is this necessary? We always put the temporary scans in the logbook entry section with a dropped line so you can tell it's not part of the the permanent entry. Plus it's already in the logbook section. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :I never even knew that was there. When I see the template, I instantly think, "this is the logbook entry", since that is what it was supposed to be. And because I knew that the HUD scan was not part of the logbook entry in the game, it never occurred to me that we also put the temporary scan in the same template. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I think a lot of articles already have the temporary scan. Shall we merge your HUD edits into the Logbook entries that don't have them or do you think we should make a separate heading for every page? In my opinion I just think it's better to have less headings. Plus we would need to add the HUD scan headings to all other articles, it seems like a huge task. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I personally would prefer the two to be separate. They wouldn't necessarily need an entirely new heading, however; just the ;Name:scan format under the Logbook heading would be fine. It just seems better to have them separate since one is the actual logbook entry and the other isn't. If no one else wants to, I wouldn't mind doing it myself. It would only be the MP2 and MP3 creatures anyway. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Could you maybe post an example underneath? Maybe using this article as an example. As I said, most of the temporary scans are already there, and are made distinct from the main entry by the dropped line. Also HUD Scan is sort of a confusing name. I think temporary scan is a one. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:35, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't really care what they're called; I just put "HUD scan" because they appear in Samus's HUD, but they can be called temporary as well. As for the template, the dropped line really just lets me know that there was a dropped line in the Logbook entry in the game. It doesn't clearly tell me that this is where the temporary scan is. If I was somebody that didn't know how the template was set up and I was looking for the temporary scan, and I have done this, all I would see is the logbook entry. Since I only saw that the template marked the content as being part of the Logbook entry, I would never notice that a subtle new line is what separated the two. You can look at how it's set up on the page right now and see that it's easier to separately identify the HUD scan and the logbook entry. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Alright, well I suppose that makes sense. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Grizby and Brizgee names Has anyone else noticed that "Brizgee" is just a spoonerism of the Metroid Prime creature "Grizby"? And similarly, it requires a missile to kill (one for Grizby, and one for Brizgee's shell). I thought it should be maybe included in a trivia section, maybe. Just a thought. Kakudomaru (talk) 18:31, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :I've had this game ever since it was released and not once have I noticed the relation between those creatures! Well spotted; I think you could be right about adding this. If the admins agree, the honour is yours. The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n'']] 19:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::The admins don't have to tell you that certain connections are alright to add to the trivia. If you think it's a valid point, put it in. --Mr. Anon (talk) 19:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I actually did notice it. Sure, go add it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:15, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Should I add it to Grizby's page as well then? Kakudomaru (talk) 03:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Go on ahead. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC)